The war for the future
by DarkMat
Summary: La Tierra ha sido conquistada por una organizacion terrorista, otra organizacion decide que el "viaje en el tiempo" es la unica respuesta y mandan un equipo al pasado al pasado para acabar con esa amenaza y salvar su futuro
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos :D, bueno aqui otro fic, este sera algo diferente a los otros y bueno con muchos enemigos nuevos que hare yo o otros que saque de otras cosas xD, actualizare lo mas pronto o cuando tenga tiempo, salu2 a todos y nos leemos luego. Bye M.A.T**


	2. Chapter 1: Inicia la mision

**Bueno aqui un cap de este fic, disfruten**

**Cap 1: Inicia la mision**

Año: 2054

Ciudad: Rio de Janeiro

Un helicoptero volaba sobre la ciudad de Rio de Janeiro y adentro de el habia un equipo de 5 aves bien armadas, con chaleos anti-balas y comunicadores

-Tenemos que llegar ya-dijo un guacamayo azul con amarillo

-Tranquilo llegaremos-dijo un guacamayo azul que se notaba que tenia aspecto de lider

-¿Cual es la mision?-pregunto una cacatua

-Tenemos que llegar a la base y alli nos abriran el portal-dijo un guacamayo escarlata

-Entendido-dijo un buho

De repente algo choco contra el helicoptero

-¿Steve que ocurre?-pregunto el guacamayo azul lider

-Chocamos contra algo capitan Blu-dijo Steve un jilguero negro con rojo

-De seguro debe ser un...-dijo un guacamayo color arcoiris, pero unas garras atravesaron la pared del helicoptero y el abdomen del guacamayo y lo arrastro fuera del helicoptero rompiendo la parte de atras

-DYLAN!-grito Blu, todos vieron por el agujero y observaron que una especie de murcielago gigante se estaba comiendo a Dylan

-Steve rapido llevanos a la base-dijo Blu, un misil choco contra el helicoptero y iban en picada

-Maidei maidei-dijo Steve

-Agarrense fuerte-dijo Blu, todos se afirmaron en unos fierros, el helicoptero se estrello en la ciudad y comenzo a incendiarse

-¿Estan bien?-pregunto Blu

-Si capitan- dijeron todos, salieron del helicoptero por el agujero y vieron las llamas

-Corran-dijo Blu, todos corrieron y Blu vio que Steve estaba en el helicoptero

-Steve-grito Blu, este corrio al helicoptero pero ya era tarde, el helicoptero exploto y los pedazos salieron por los aires

-No!-grito Blu y cayo sobre sus rodillas y el guacamayo escarlata se le acerco

-Capitan, tenemos que irnos-dijo el guacamayo y puso su ala en la espalda de Blu

-Critian sera mejor que pidas apoyo-dijo Blu

-¿Por que?-pregunto Cristian

-Puede que hayan experimentos cerca de nosotros-dijo Blu levantandose y sacando un rifle de asalto

-Esta bien-dijo Cristian y presiono su comunicador que tenia en el oido

-Aqui Cristian, necesitamos apoyo, repito, necesitamos apoyo-dijo Cristian

-Aqui equipo Karnalito, ¿Cual es su posicion?-pregunto alguien por el comunicador

-Estamos cerca de la estatua del Cristo Redentor-dijo Cristian

-Entendido, llegaremos en 5 minutos-dijo el sujeto y corto la comunicacion

-Chicos llegaran a ayudarnos-dijo Cristian

-Vayamos al Cristo Redentor, alli nos reuniremos y seguiremos volando-dijo Blu

-Señor, si señor-dijeron todos, se fueron por unos callejones y estaban cerca de la montaña y arriba en la cima el Cristo Redentor

-Ya casi llegamos, traten de no llamar la atencion-dijo Blu, salieron del callejon y frente a ellos cayo un monstruo 2 veces mas grande que ellos, con mucha mosculatura, 4 dientes largos y fliosos, garras enormes, una cola con puas al final, y un respirador en la espalda conectado con unos cables a su cuello

-X-9!-grito el guacamayo azul con amarillo

-Fuego, fuego-grito Cristian y comenzaron a disparar, las balas no parecian ser muy eficaces pero Blu le disparo al respirador y el X-9 comenzo a ahogarse

-Al tanque de su espalda, su punto debil-dijo Blu, trataron de dispararle al respirador pero el monstruo esquivaba las balas, con sus garras tomo al buho he iba a morderlo pero Blu le disparo en el tanque un explosivo, el explosivo exploto junto con el tanque y el X-9 cayo muerto y el buho en sus garras

-Alex-dijo Cristian y se acercaron a el

-Estoy bien-dijo Alex

-Vamos, tenemos que seguir-dijo Blu, Cristian quito las garras del X-9 y Blu ayudo a Alex a pararse y lo apoyo en su espalda

-Aqui equipo Karnalito-dijeron por el comunicador y Cristian respondio

-Aqui Cristian, ¿donde estan?-pregunto Cristian

-Cerca de la estatua llegaremos en 1 minuto-dijo el sujeto y corto

-Tenemos que darnos prisa-dijo Blu, apresuraron el paso y Blu cargo a Alex la mitad del camino y luego lo cargo Cristian y el guacamayo azul con amarillo los cubria

-Recuerdo nuestra primera mision en el Artico-dijo Cristian cargando a Alex

-Si, ahi nos asignaron como compañeros-dijo Blu

-Si, al principio nos llevabamos mal-dijo Cristian

-Porque hacias las cosas a tu manera y casi te matan-dijo Blu

-Si, jeje lo recuerdo-dijo Cristian

-Chicos-dijo Alex

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Blu

-Dejenme aqui, yo solo los retrazo-dijo Alex

-No, somos un equipo, saldremos de esta-dijo Blu

-Ya casi llegamos-dijo Cristian observando la estatua en la cima a pocos pasos de ellos, apresuraron el paso y llegaron a la cima y vieron a un equipo de 7 soldados

-Aqui-dijo Cristian, los soldados se acercaron a Ale y lo llevaron a una banca y le pusieron unas vendas

-¿Que tan lejos estamos de la base?-pregunto Blu

-A unos 3 minutos volando-dijo el lider del grupo

-Bien, seguiremos juntos-dijo Blu

-Esta bien-dijo el soldado

-Primero descansemos un minuto-dijo Alex

-Esta bien, descansen 2 minutos-dijo Blu, todos se sentaron y Ctistian se acerco a Blu

-Cap, cuando lleguemos a la base...-dijo Cristian

-Viajaremos en el tiempo-dijo Blu

-Suena loco ¿cierto?-dijo Cristian

-Si, pero esto lo hacemos para evitar que ocurra esta desgracia-dijo Blu y miraron la ciudad y esta estaba consumida por la oscuridad, con edificios en llamas y monstruos atacando todo lo que ven

-¿Aun tiene el collar?-pregunto Cristian

-Si-dijo Blu, metio su ala en su traje y saco un collar que tenia abajo, era un medallon y tenia una foto de Blu y de Cristian

-Yo tengo esto-dijo Cristian y le mostro una collar de oro con una estrella de plata

-Esto me lo regalo mi padre, me dijo que se lo habia regalado mi abuelo y que a el se lo habia regalado un soldado y que mi bisabuelo era un heroe-dijo Cristian

-Debio serlo-dijo Blu

-Si-dijo Cristian

-Señor-dijo el guacamayo azul con amarillo

-Gerardo-dijo Blu

-Hable con los soldados y dijeron que vieron un Spark cerca de aqui-dijo Gerardo

-¿Un Spark?, esto es malo-dijo Blu

-Tenemos que apresurarnos-dijo Cristian, Blu se paro en seco

-Acabo el descanso-dijo Blu, todos se prepararon

-Vamos volando-dijo Blu, todos comenzaron a volar y aterrizaron cerca de una construccion

-Cruzemos la construccion y estaremos cerca de la base-dijo Blu, en ese momento se escucho un rugido y frente a los solodados cayo la cabeza del Cristo Redentor, todos voltearon a ver la estatua y arriba de ella habia un monstruo gigante, lleno de musculos, un pantalon, manos gigantes y con su cara cubierta con algo asi como una corasa, este salto y cayo cerca de ellos

-Abran fuego!-grito el lider del otro grupo

-No! hay que correr! retirada!-grito Blu, el monstruo agarro a Gerardo y lo lo lanzo contra un edificio provocandole la muerte y dejando la pared con sangre

-Retirada!-grito Blu, Blu y Cristian bajaron a la construccion y aparecieron 3 X-9 y 3 de los murcielagos gigantes

-Esto sera dificil-dijo Cristian mirando a sus contrincantes

-Solo disparales a los respiradores y a los otros en la cabeza-dijo Blu

-Entendido-dijo Cristian, los X-9 se lanzaron contra Blu y Cristian y vestos los esquivaron con agilidad, Blu desenfundo su rifle de asalto y le disparo a uno en el tanque de aire y este comenzo a ahogarse

-Cap. ayuda!-grito Cristian, Blu volteo y el murcielago lo estaba elevando, Blu le disparo en la cabeza y Cristian cayo y Blu se le acerco

-¿Esta bien?-pregunto Blu

-Si, gracias-dijo Cristian, Blu le tendio el ala

-Somos compañeros-dijo Blu, Cristian le correspondio

-Hasta el final-dijo Cristian y se levanto

-Tenemos que acabar con ellos-dijo Blu y le paso una pistola, Blu le disparo a uno de los X-9 en los ojos y este por el dolor se los tapo, Blu se subio a a su espalda y le desconcecto del cuello los respiradores y se los enterro en los ojos y estos comenzaron a inflarse a tal punto de explotar, Cristian se lanzo arriba del lomo del ultimo X-9 y este trato de alcanzarlo con sus garras pero no pudo, Cristian le puso en el tanque de respiracion una neuro-toxina y cerro el tanque, el X-9 comenzo a votar aire verde por su boca y cayo muerto, solo quedaban 2 murcielagos, Cristian saco su metralleta

-No, espera-dijo Blu y bajo el arma de Cristian, los murcielagos salieron volando despavoridos (asustados)

-¿A donde van?-pregunto Cristian confundido, de pronto llego Alex

-Corran!-grito y le cayo un camion encima que lo mato al instante, vimos hacia arriba y vimos a el Spark y los soldados disparandole

-Tenemos que salir de aqui-dijo Blu

-No, tenemos que acabar con esa cosa-dijo Cristian

-No, eso es imposible-dijo Blu

-Nada es imposible-dijo Cristian

-Si no podemos matarlo tendremos que salir pitando ¿ok?-dijo Blu

-Hecho-dijo Cristian, los soldados que quedaban bajaron a la construccion y comenzaron a disparar, Blu vio que el Spark tenia un agujero en su corasa y mostraba su ojo

-DISPAREN AL OJO-grito Blu, se acerco a los soldados y le robo un rifle a uno, se alejo de ellos y apunto, fijo la mira directo al ojo del Spark, apreto el gatillo y la bala llego directamente al ojo, el Spark se tapo la cara y se quito la corasa debido a la rabia

-Esta furioso-dijo Cristian

-Mira-dijo Blu, apunto al Spark, este tenia una especie de inflamacion en la cara

-¿Ese es su punto debil?-pregunto Cristian

-Al parecer si-dijo Blu, disparo nuevamente y le acerto en la inflamacion, pero el Spark seguia vivo y le salieron unas puas alrededor de su cuerpo

-Oh rayos-dijo Blu, los soldados siguieron disparando y el Spark golpeo el piso y saco un gran pedazo y se lo lanzo a los soldados y estos lo esquivaron

-Disparenle a la cabeza-grito uno de los soldados, comenzaron a dispararle a la cara y el Spark se quito las puas y estas era largas y filosas y se las lanzo a todos los soldados

-Creo que solo quedamos nosotros-dijo Blu

-Capitan-dijo Cristian

-Dime-dijo Blu

-Complete la mision-dijo Cristian

-¿Que?-dijo Blu shockeado

-Ya me oyo complete la mision-dijo Cristian

-No, lo haremos juntos, somos un equipo-dijo Blu

-Pero yo dejo el equipo-dijo Cristian, saco el collar que le regalaron y se lo paso a Blu

-Guardelo como si fuera un tesoro-dijo Cristian

-No, no iras, soy tu capitan y te lo prohibo-dijo Blu

-Renuncio-dijo Cristian, salio volando hacia el Spark y se le monto en la espalda

-Cristian no-grito Blu, Cristian saco de su bolsillo una bomba que decia Exp.1967, Blu logro divisarlo y no le gusto lo que haria Cristian

-Capitan huya!-grito Cristian

-NO LO HAGAS-grito Blu

-Fue un placer conocerlo-grito Cristian y destapo el explosivo y le enterro la aguja en la inflamacion al Spark

-Adios capitan-dijo Cristian en voz baja, Blu vio que el explosivo soltaba un destello y salio volando rapidamente de ahi, hubo una grna explosion, Blu volteo y no habia rastro de Cristian o del Spark.

Blu aterrizo y saco el collar de Cristian

-No dejare que tu muerte sea en vano-dijo Blu y salio volando hacia la base, cuando llego, estaba en una especie de cueva, saco una lampara y ilumino el camino, avanzo y se encontro con una puerta de metal y a su lado una panel con numeros, Blu digito los numeros, 9,4,4,6 y la puerta se abrio y Blu entro y dentro habia un panel con numeros, era un ascensor, apreto un boton verde, la puerta se cerro y el ascensor comenzo a descender

-¿POR QUE?-dijo Blu enojado y golpeo la puerta dejando una marca

-PORQUE MALDITA SEA!-grito Blu y golpeo nuevamente la puerta y le cayo una lagrima, el ascensor se abrio y Blu salio, estaba en un centro, todo destruido, paso por unos pasillos y llego a una puerta que decia "Habitaciones", entro fue a la habitacion 08, entro y estaban aguila calva, una guacamaya rosada, una cacatua, un buho grande, un guacamayo spix, y un guacamayo anaranjado y un circulo gigante en el centro del habitat

-Capitan Blu-dijeron los soldados

-Agente ¿los demas?-pregunto el aguila

-Muertos-dijo Blu

-Lamentamos oir eso-dijo el aguila

-Jefe, el portal ya esta casi listo-dijo la guacamaya,

-Bien, mañana en la mañana iran al pasado-dijo el aguila

-Si señor!-dijeron todos firmes

-Descansen soldados-dijo el aguila, todos se fueron de la habitacion, Blu iba a salir

-Gunderson-dijo el aguila

-¿Señor?-pregunto BU

-Ten-dijo el aguila y le paso una especie de celular

-¿Que es esto?-pregunto Blu

-Cuando estes en el pasado necesito que lo revises-dijo el aguila

-Si señor-dijo Blu

-Descanse-dijo el aguila, Blu salio y se fue a la habitacion 03, fue a su arbol, se saco su traje, se puso el collar de Cristian y se durmio

**Fin capitulo**

**Bueno este fue el capitulo de hoy, actualizare en otro momento, ven la barrita de abajo? dejen un review con su opinion del fic, nos leemos en otro cap ^_^. Bye M.A.T**


	3. Chapter 2: Viaje al pasado

**Bueno aqui un nuevo cap, disfruten**

**Capitulo 2: Viaje al pasado**

**En medio de la noche**

Blu desperto a causa de que alguien lo movia

-Blu despierta-dijo alguien

Blu abrio los ojos y vio a la guacamaya rosada

-¿Alice?, ¿que haces aqui?-pregunto Blu

-Vine a dormir contigo-dijo Alice

-No, mejor ve a tu habitacion-dijo Blu

-No te hagas, se que quieres que me quede ¿recuerdas la otra noche?-pregunto Alice

-Si, pero ya tuve problemas por eso-dijo Blu

-Solo vamos a dormir, nada mas-dijo Alice

-Esta bien-dijo Blu, Alice se apoyo en Blu y Blu se levanto y se distancio

-No seas aguafiestas Blu-dijo Alice molesta, y se levanto

-Tu tienes tu espacio y yo el mio-dijo Blu serio, Alice se acerco a Blu, lo tomo bruscamente y lo beso, Blu le devolvio el beso, se tumbaron al piso y Alice quedo arriba de Blu

-¿Como la otra noche?-pregunto Alice

-Que sea mejor-dijo Blu con una sonrisa, Alice lo miro maliciosamente

**Al dia siguiente**

Blu desperto y estaba abrazado a Alice, se levanto con cuidado y se vistio, pero al momento de tomar su chaleco, este hizo ruifo

-¿Blu?-dijo Alice despertandose

-Buenos dias-dijo Blu, se puso su chaqueta

-Buenos dias-dijo Alice, se levanto y se puso su bata de cientifico

-Vamos a desayunar y despues comenzara la mision-dijo Blu

-Pero antes-dijo Alice, se acerco a Blu y lo beso

-Ahora si-dijo Alice, ambos bajaron del arbol y salieron de la habitacion y se encontraron con el aguila

-¿Agente, Doctora?-dijo el aguila confundido

-Ehmmmm hola-dijo Alice nerviosa

-¿Se puede saber que hace en la habitacion del agente Blu?-pregunto serio el aguila

-Ella quizo pasar la noche conmigo-dijo Blu

-Ustedes saben tanto como los demas, que no se puede fraternizar-dijo el aguila

-Lo se pero no queria estar sola-dijo Alice

-Que no vuelva a repetirse ¿entendido?-dijo el aguila seriamente

-Si señor-dijeron ambos firmes, el aguila entro a una habitacion que decia "comedor", Blu y Alice entraron, sacaron unas badejas, y pasaron por unos barriles que dentro tenian frutas, Blu saco 2 manzanas y Alice un platano, se sentaron en una mesa junto a los otros agentes

-Buenos dias equipo-dijo Blu y se sento y Alice a su lado

-Buenos dias capitan-dijeron todos

-Kazoo esta vez tendras que obedecer mis ordenes ya que la vez anterior casi nos cuesta la vida-dijo Blu

-Si, claro capitan-dijo Kazoo un guacamato azul

-Kazoo esto es serio-dijo el buho

-Trisque tiene razon, casi nos matas-dijo la cacatua

-Mester callate-dijo Kazoo, todos comenzaron a sicutir entre ellos

-CHICOS!-grito Blu y todos se callaron

-¿De que nos perdimos?-preguntaron un guacamayo azul y un guacamayo blanco con unos extraños ojos rojos

-Phoenix, Angel-dijo Blu

-¿Como se encuentra capitan?-pregunto Phoenix

-Bien, apresurense tenemos que comenzar la mision-dijo Blu, todos se pararon, Phoenix y Angel tragaron su comida y se fueron a la habitacion donde estaba un circulo gigante en el piso, se prepararon, tomaron pistolas, un rifle de asalto cada uno y mucha municion, granadas y comunicadores

-Parense en el circulo-dijo Alice, todos se pararon en el circulo, Alice tomo un control remoto con 2 botones, uno rojo y uno verde

-Cuando esten en el pasado, Blu les dara las instrucciones que le di-dijo el aguila

-¿Que?, usted no me las dijo-dijo Blu

-Estan en el celular que te di-dijo el aguila

-¿Listos?-pregunto Alice

-Listos-dijeron todos, Alice presiono el boton verde y los soldados comenzaron a desvanecerse, y desapareciendo en un destello, los soldados aparecieron en otro destello en medio de la selva, todos sacaron sus armas

-Estense atentos-dijo Blu

-¿Cuales son las instrucciones?-pregunto Mester, Blu saco el celular y vio una carpetita que decia mision, el celular era touch xD, abrio la carpeta y tenia las siguientes instrucciones:

-Matar a los lideres de Dark-Gold

-Destruir los archivos de los experimentos

-Traer ADN de un Spark

-No fraternizar con nadie

-Destruir la computadora con archivos de las armas biologicas

Blu guardo en celular

-Bien esas son las instrucciones-dijo Blu

-¿Como conseguiremos el ADN de un Spark sin que nos mate?-pregunto Mester

-No lo se, ya pensaremos en algo-dijo Trisque

-Pfff fanfarronadas, yo ire a matar a esos idiotas-dijo Kazoo

-Kazoo detente, es una orden!-dijo Blu serio

-En ninguna parte decia "Obedecer ordenes"-dijo Kazoo

-Somos un euquipo, tenemos que estar unidos-dijo Phoenix

-Trabajo solo-dijo Kazoo

-Detente, ahora te guste o no tendras que trabajar en equipo-dijo Blu

-¿Para que?, ¿para que terminemos muertos como Cristian?-dijo Kazoo medio burlon y Blu se enfado

-El murio salvandome, asi que mas respeto-dijo Blu enojado

-Si claro-dijo Kazoo burlon, Blu no aguanto y se lanzo contra Kazoo y comenzo a darle un paliza, Mester y Trisque intentaron separarlos pero no pudieron, Angel saco una servatana y les disparo un dardo a Blu y a Kazoo

-Gracias-dijeron Trisque y Mester

-Ahora solo tenemos que esperar que despierten-dijo Phoenix

Pasaron los minutos y Kazoo desperto y sin hacer ruido se marcho del lugar, Blu se desperto al rato despues

-¿Quien me sedo?-pregunto Blu levantandose, los chicos estaban jugando cartas y voltearon

-Capitan-dijeron y se le acercaron

-¿Y Kazoo?-pregunto Blu

-Esta ahi...-dijo Mester pero Kazoo no estaba

-Tenemos que ir a buscarlo-dijo Angel preparandose para volar pero Blu lo detuvo

-No, que se las arregle el-dijo Blu

-Pero capitan-dijo Angel

-Es una orden, nadie ira a buscarlo-dijo Blu

-Entendido-dijeron todos, comenzaron a avanzar y mirar hacia todos lados

-Tengan cuidado-dijo Blu, siguieron avanzando hasta que oscurecio y encontraron un gran arbol y subieron a el

-Supongo que tendermos que descansar-dijo Blu

-Pudimos seguir volando-dijo Mester

-No, si nos ve algun depredador o alguien de Dark-Gold nos matan-dijo Trisque

-¿Ellos estan aqui?-pregunto Phoenix

-Si, tienen bases en varios lugares de Rio-dijo Angel

-Descansen-dijo Blu, este saco una hoja que estaba cerca de la entrada y la uso como sabana

-Buenas noches capitan-dijeron todos, al rato todos estaban durmiendo, Blu desperto en medio de la noche y se levanto

-Baño, baño, baño-dijo Blu saliendo rapidamente, bajo del arbol y se fue tras unos arbustos

-Ahhhhh... dulce sensacion de los dioses-dijo Blu, salio de entre los arbustos y escucho un ruido y desenfundo su rifle

-¿Quien anda ahi?-dijo Blu serio de entre los arbustos salio una luciernaga y Blu bajo el arma

-Estupida luciernaga-dijo Blu y algo se lanzo contra el y lo golpeo en la cabeza, lo unico que Blu vio borrosamente fue una figura celeste y perdio la conciencia

**Al dia siguiente**

Blu desperto y estaba en una cama

-¿Donde estoy?-se pregunto Blu, se levanto y se dio cuenta de que sus armas no estaban

-No, no, no-dijo Blu desesperado

-Despertaste-dijo alguien, Blu volteo la vista y estaba una guacamaya azul apoyada en la reja mirandolo con una cara algo juguetona

-¿Quien eres tu?-pregunto Blu

-La pregunta es, ¿Quien eres tu?-dijo la guacamaya

-Eso es confidencial-dijo Blu

-No importa, estaras encerrado aqui hasta que hables-dijo ella

-¿Donde estas mis cosas?-pregunto Blu

-Las confiscamos-dijo ella

-Tienes que soltarme-dijo Blu

-No-dijo ella

-¿Que es este lugar?-pregunto Blu

-Estas en una celda-dijo Perla

-Lo se pero ¿en donde me encuentro?-pergunto Blu

-Estas en una instalacion secreta-dijo ella

Blu la miro detenidamente y tenia un uniforme parecido al suyo pero era de esa epoca

-Estoy en las instalaciones de Wing-Gold ¿me equivoco?-dijo Blu

-¿Como lo sabes?-pregunto ella

-Miralo tu misma-dijo Blu, se dio la vuelta y le mostro el emblema de Wing-Gold, que era una ala de color amarillo

-¿Entonces porque nunca te habia visto?-pregunto ella

-Es porque yo no soy de esta epoca-dijo Blu

-¿A si?-pregunto ella

-Asi es yo vengo del futuro-dijo Blu, ella lo miro y se hecho a reir

-Esa si fue buena... (mas risas)... venir del futuro-dijo ella riendose

-No es broma-dijo Blu

-Si como no-dijo ella

-Uf! no se porque admiten mujeres como tu-dijo Blu serio

-¿Tienes algun problema?-dijo ella enojada

-Si, que eres una ignorante y no...-dijo Blu, pero le llego una piedra en la cabeza

-Mide tus palabras-dijo ella seria

-¿Y que si no lo hago eh?-dijo Blu desafiante

-Te voy a...-dijo Perla enojada, pero llego un guardia

-Agente Perla, la solicitan en la sala de mision-dijo el guardia

-Esta bien-dijo Perla y luego miro a Blu

-Esto aun no ha acabado-dijo Perla y se fue

-Es ruda-dijo Blu

-Si, si quieres conquistarla te digo que lo haces mal-dijo el guardia

-No quiero nada con ella-dijo Blu

-Si seguro-dijo el guardia, Blu se sento en su cama y se durmio

**A la noche**

Blu seguia durmiendo y una explosion lo desperto acompañado de unos disparos, Blu se levanto y vio al guardia muerte cerca de su celda, vio que el tenia las llaves en su bolsillo, estiro su pata entre los barrotes y alcanzo el bolsillo, metio su garra entre las llaves y las saco

-Perfecto-dijo Blu, reviso las llaves

-¿Cual sera?, ¿cual sera?-dijo Blu revisando las llaves, comenzo a probar con todas, hasta que la abrio la reja

-Perfecto-dijo Blu, salio cerro la celda y tomo la pistola del guardia, en ese momento llego un soldado y vio a Blu con el arma y el guardia muerto

-Ahh... esto no es lo que parece-dijo Blu

-¿Entonces que es?-pregunto el soldado y desenfundo su metralleta, Blu bajo el arma

-Yo no lo mate, mira tiene todas sus balas-dijo Blu sacando las municiones de la pistola, el soldado bajo el arma

-Necesito buscar mis armas-dijo Blu

-Esta bien, no suelo confiar en los prisioneros, pero tu parecer decir la verdad y ser honesto-dijo el soldado

-Gracias-dijo Blu, el soldado presiono el comunicador que tenia en su oido

-Aqui Robert, necesito saber en que piso se encuentran las armas de uno de los prisioneros-dijo Robert

-En el piso 54 subterraneo-dijeron por el comunicador

-Entendido-dijo Robert y corto

-¿Entonces?-dijo Blu

-Sigueme-dijo Robert, y salio por la puerta y Blu lo siguio, ambos fueron sorprendidos por 8 soldados, con traje negro, chalecos antibalas y les apuntaron

-Alto ahi-dijeron los soldados, Blu vio en el hombro de los soldados el emblema de Dark-Gold, un cuervo negro con una calavera en el centro

-Rapido-dijo Blu, saco rapidamente si pistola y comenzo a disparar y se escondio tras un pilar y Robert tras otro, Robert saco una granada y saco el seguro y la lanzo

-GRANADA-gritaron los soldados y saltaron pero la granada tuvo una gran explosion, que los mato a todos, Blu y Robert salieron de sus pilares

-Wow ¿que clase de granada es esa?-pregunto Blu

-Es una que me dio un amigo-dijo Robert

-¿Es especialista en armas?-pregunto Blu

-Exacto-dijo Robert, ambos fueron a un ascensor y tras ellos cayo una figura que a Blu se le hizo familiar

-¿Que es esa cosa?-pregunto Robert sacando su arma

-X-9-dijo Blu serio

**Fin cap**

**Buano este fue el cap de hoy, espero que es haya gustado, dejen un review con su opinion del cap, actualizare en cuanto se me sea posible, nos leemos luego. Bye M.A.T**


	4. Chapter 3: La primera pelea

**Bueno, aqui otro capitulo, lamento la demora, disfruten**

**Capitulo 3: La primera pelea**

El X-9 lanzo un rugido y Robert saco si arma

-¿Que es esa cosa?-pregunto Robert

-X-9-dijo Blu

-¿X-9 que es eso?-pregunto Robert

-Un experimento de Dark-Gold-dijo Blu

-¿Como sabes eso?-pregunto Robert serio, el X-9 lanzo un zarpaso con sus garras y ambos soldados lo esquivaron

-Te lo explico despues, disparale al tanque en su espalda-dijo Blu, Robert vio el tanque en la espalda del X-9

-Entendido-dijo Robert, Robert corrio hacia el X-9, este lanzaba ataques contra Robert pero los esquivaba, Robert se subio a la espalda del X-9pero este lo atrapo con su cola y comenzo a hacerle presion

-AAAhhhhhh-gritaba Robert de dolor, Blu aprovecho la oportunidad y saco su pistola y le disparo al tanque de oxigeno hasta que comenzo a soltar humo, el X-9 solto a Robert y cayo muerto, Blu se acerco a Robert

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Blu, Robert se levanto

-Si-dijo Robert

-Tenemos que ir a buscar mis armas-dijo Blu

-**Atencion a todo el personal, evacuen la base, atencion a todo el personal, evacuen la base**-dijo un voz femenina por un altavoz, Robert y Blu se miraron

-Tenemos que salir de aqui-dijo Robert

-Bien-dijo Blu, ambos fueron al ascensor y esperaron a que este llegara, cuando llego subieron al ascensor y Robert presiono el boton que decia S (superficie), la puerta se cerro y el ascensor comenzo a ascender

-Quiero algunas respuestas-dijo Robert serio

-Las tendras-dijo Blu

-¿Como sabias que era esa cosa?-pregunto Robert

-Es porque ya me he enfrentado a esas cosas-dijo Blu

-¿Eres de Dark-Gold?-pregunto Robert desconfiando y sacando a escondidas su arma

-No, y si lo que haces es sacar tu arma yo no te lo recomendaria-dijo Blu, Robert se impresiono al ver que lo descubrieron

-Esta bien, confiare en ti, pero mas te vale que no me mientas-dijo Robert

-No lo hare-dijo Blu, el ascensor abrio sus puertas y ambos salieron de la cueva, de la entrada de la cueva comenzo a salir humo

-Al suelo!-grito Blu, los dos se lanzaron al piso y la cueva exploto, se pusieron de pie y Robert no podia creer lo que veia

-Mis amigos, todos muertos-dijo Robert furioso

-Tranquilo-dijo Blu tratando de consolarlo

-¿Tranquilo?-dijo Robert enojado y se levanto de golpe

-¿Como quieres que me tranquilize si acabo de perder a la mayor parte de mis amigos?-dijo Robert furioso

-Se lo que se siente, yo perdi a mi compañero-dijo Blu, Robert comenzo a calmarse

-¿Como lo perdiste?-pregunto Robert

-En una mision, el... el se sacrifico-dijo Blu triste

-Murio, pero te salvo-dijo Robert

-Si, y completare la mision que me asignaron, no dejare que su muerte haya sido en vano-dijo Blu

-¿Cual es tu mision?-pregunto Robert

-Acabar con Dark-Gold-dijo Blu

-Eso es imposible-dijo Robert

-Nada es imposible-dijo Blu

-Pero eso si, ellos son demasiados-dijo Robert

-Solo tengo que acabar con sus lideres-dijo Blu

-CAPITAN!-gritaron unos soldados, Blu y Robert voltearon y vieron a un guacamato azul, se parecia a Phoenix, un nictibio urutau, un leopardo longibando, un murcielago yoda y un slow loris

-¿Capitan se ecuentra bien?-pregunto el murcielago, Blu al ver al nictibio urutau, casi le da un infarto por el susto, era horrible

-¿Que me miras?-pregunto el nictibio serio al ver a Blu

-Nada-dijo Blu

-Si crees que soy horrendo no me interesa-dijo el nictibio

-Jorge calmate-dijo Robert

-Ya estoy harto de que se burlen de mi-dijo Jorge

-¿Quien es este?-pregunto el murcielago yoda

-Es... ¿como te llamabas?-pregunto Robert

-Blu-dijo Blu

-El es Juanito-dijo Robert apuntando al leopardo

-El es Gabriel-dijo Robert refiriendose al murcielago yoda

-Y yo soy Teodoro-dijo el slow loris

-Yo soy Phoenix-dijo el guacamayo azul

-Un gusto-dijo Blu

-Bien, basta de presentaciones, tenemos que encontrar un lugar seguro-dijo Robert

-Yo me tengo que ir-dijo Blu

-¿Por que?-pregunto Robert entrando en desconfianza

-Yo tengo a mi equipo no muy lejos de aqui-dijo Blu

-Te acompañaremos-dijo Phoenix

-No, mejor voy solo-dijo Blu

-Ten cuidado, puede que te encuentres con soldados de Dark-Side-dijo Robert, Robert le paso su metralleta a Blu

-Gracias-dijo Blu y se fue, Blu corria entre la selva y trataba de no hacer ningun ruido

**Mientras con Angel**

Este estaba buscando a Blu

-Capitan Blu ¿donde se encuentra?-grito Angel, escucho algo moverse entre los arboles y rapidamente saco su fusil de asalto

-¿Quien anda ahi?-pregunto Angel, alguien lo golpeo por detras y Angel cayo al piso, se levanto rapidamente y se quedo hipnotizado por lo que vio, Perla

-¿Q-Quien e-eres t-tu?-dijo Angel tratando se ponerse serio

-Te oi decir Blu-dijo Perla seria

-S-si, e-es m-i ca-capitan-dijo Angel nervioso y algo serio mirando a Perla

-¿Que me miras idiota?-dijo Perla rudamente

-Nada nada-dijo Angel volviendo en si

-¿Conoces a ese tal Blu?-pregunto Perla seriamente

-Si, ¿quien eres tu?-pregunto Angel

-Soy una conocida de el-dijo Perla

-Esta bien, te llevare con el-dijo Angel

-Mas te vale-dijo Perla seria, Angel no tenia ni la mas remota idea de donde estaba Blu asi que comenzo a ir en circulos y se encontraron a Blu caminando dandole la espalda

-CAPITA...-dijo grito Angel pero Perla le tapo el pico y saco su pidtola poniendosela en la cabeza a Angel, Blu volteo y vio eso y desenfundo la metralleta

-Perla-dijo Blu serio

-Nos encontramos de nuevo-dijo Perla

-Sueltalo-dijo Blu

-No hasta que te entregues-dijo Perla

-No lo hare-dijo Blu, Perla iba a presionar el gatillo

-Esta bien, tu ganas-dijo Blu bajando el arma, Perla puso una sonrisa fria

-Sueltalo-dijo Blu tirando su arma cerca de Perla

-Las alas donde pueda verlas-dijo Perla, Blu se puso su alas tras la cabeza y comenzo a avanzar, Perla golpeo a Angel con su arma en la cabeza muy fuerte dejandolo inconsciente, Blu aprovecho que tenia la guardia baja y se lanzo contra ella, Perla cayo con Blu y Perla con su pata se le quito de encima, Perla le apunto con su arma

-Se ve que no tienes cerebro-dijo Perla con una sonrisa, Blu con mucha agilidad pateo la pistola mandandola lejos de su alcanze y golpeo a Perla en el estomago

-Tengo mas cerebro que tu preciosa-dijo Blu con una sonrisa, Perla reacciono y golpeo a Blu en la cara, Perla saco su cuchillo y Blu tambien, ambos los chocaron y hicieron presion para tratar de lograr que el otro lo soltara, Perla con su pata golpeo el estomago de Blu y este cayo al piso soltando su cuchillo, Blu trataba de parase pero el dolor de la patada se lo impidio , Perla se le tiro encima

-Si no te entregas tendre que matarte-dijo Perla seria

-Suerte con eso hermosa-dijo Blu serio y con su pata golpeo a Perla en el estomago quitandosela de encima, Blu tomo su cuchillo y comenzo a lanzarle ataques a Perla, Blu le logro dar un corte un su traje a Perla justo en el estomago

-Eres un miserable-dijo Perla enojada, Perla comenzo a lanzarle cortes a Blu y le causo un corte en la mejilla y en su pecho, pero por suerte solo corto el traje, Blu contrataco y con un rapido ataque le quito el cuchillo a Perla y le corto un poco de su pelo lo cual hizo enfurecer a Perla

-Estas muerto-dijo Perla furiosa, Perla se lanzo contra Blu y comenzo a darle una paliza llena de ira, Blu le tomo las alas y Perla trataba de safarse pero no pudo, Blu le dio la vuelta ahora Blu estaba encima suyo, Blu tomo las alas de Perla y comenzo a tirarlas con fuerzas, Perla trataba de resistir el dolor, Perla puso resistencia, Blu comenzo a soltar poco a poco a Perla ya que se le resbalaba, Perla con un rapido movimiento se quito a Blu de encima

-Te matare y no dejare nada de ti basofia!-dijo Perla enojada, Perla se lanzo contra Blu y comenzo a golpearlo, recibio golpes en la cara, estomago quedandose sin aire, Perla le dio un potente golpe en el rostro a Blu que lo derribo, Blu se levanto pero Perla saco otro cuchillo y se lanzo arriba de Blu, Blu tomo las alas de Perla y esta hacia fuerzas para enterrarle el cuchillo, Blu ya no aguantaba y Perla comenzaba a ganarle, Blu vio que a su lado estaba el arma de Perla, le doblo el ala a Perla, tomo rapidamente el arma, empujo a Perla y le apunto con la pistola, pero a Perla no parecia asustarle, Blu apreto el gatillo pero no paso nada

-¿Que?-dijo Blu confundido, Perla comenzo a reirse

-¿Tu creias que seria tan tonta como para no darme cuenta de que obtendrias el arma al final?, antes de que me quitaras el arma ya no tenia balas, por eso golpe a tu amigo con la pistola en vez de dispararle- dijo Perla, Blu quedo en shock, tenia razon, su plan era perfecto, Perla comenzo a acercarse lentamente a Blu mientras sacaba a escondidas otro cuchillo

-Pero... como te dije-dijo Perla y Blu la miro, Perla se lanzo sobre Blu y alzo el cuchillo

-Moriras-dijo Perla seriamente, Perla bajo el cuchillo en direccion al pecho de Blu pero este le tomo las alas, con mucho esfuerzo aparto el cuchillo y golpeo a Perla en la cara dejandola tirada en el piso

-¿Decias?-dijo Blu, Blu comenzo a acercarse y hizo sonar su puños

-Ahora tu moriras-dijo Blu, Perla comenzo a retroceder, Blu se acerco lo suficiente a Perla y la agarro de su chaleco y la dejo colgando

-¿Tus ultimas palabras?-pregunto Blu sacando una navaja

-Vete al infierno-dijo Perla y le escupio en la cara, Blu solto a Perla para limpiarse la saliva y Perla lo golpeo en el estomago y Blu callo al piso, Perla se le tiro encima y tomo la navaja

-Di tus ultimas palabras cariño-dijo Perla frunciendo el seño y con una sonrisa poniendole la punta de la navaja en el cuello

-Pues... fue una gran pelea-dijo Blu con una sonrisa

-Es bueno morir riendo-dijo Perla y apreto un poco mas la navaja

-Eres la unica que me ha vencido-dijo Blu

-Pues fue un honor-dijo Perla, Perla se quedo mirando a Blu a los ojos y comenzo a bajar la navaja

-¿No me vas a matar?-pregunto Blu, Perla cayo encima de Blu, Blu vio que tenia un dardo en el cuello, y vio que se acercaban, Phoenix, Robert, Jorge, Gabriel, Juanito y Teodoro

-Blu ¿ Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Robert acercandose a Blu, Blu se quito a Perla de encima

-Si, gracias-dijo Blu

-No me lo agradescas a mi agradecelo a Jorge-dijo Robert, Blu miro a Jorge y este lo miro con indiferencia, se le acerco y le estrecho la pata

-Gracias por salvarme-dijo Blu, Jorge dudoso decidio estrecharle la pata

-Y tambien lamento si creiste que te creian que eras horrendo-dijo Blu

-No hay problema-dijo Jorge

-CAPITAN!-gritaron Trisque, Mester y Phoenix, los hombres de Robert les apuntaron con sus armas y Blu se puso en frente

-Alto no disparen, son mis amigos-dijo Blu, todos bajaron sus armas

-Chicos que bueno que estan aqui-dijo Blu

-¿Quienes son ellos?-pregunto Trisque

-Son unos amigos-dijo Blu, Phoenix miro a Phoenix y ambos se acercaron

-Vaya, ¿es mi idea o los guapos existimos desde antes?-dijo Phoenix del futuro y Phoenix del pasado

-Y piensan igual-dijeron ambos Phoenix

Todos rieron

-¿Capitan que le sucedio?-pregunto Mester al ver las heridas de Blu

-Es una larga historia-dijo Blu mirando a Perla tirada en el piso

-¿Fue ella?-pregunto Mester

-Si, y tambien nockeo a Angel-dijo Blu señalando a Angel

-Wow, bien, nosotros nos llevaremos a Angel... ¿que pasara con ella?-pregunto Trisque

-Dejenme pensarlo-dijo Blu, Trsique tomo a Angel y lo cargo en su espalda

-Nos vemos en el arbol-dijo Mester y se fueron

-¿Eres capitan?-pregunto Robert

-Si-dijo Blu

-¿Que haras con ella?-pregunto Juanito

-La verdad... no lo se-dijo Blu

-Un momento... ¿no es Perla?-pregunto Jorge

-Si, es ella-dijo Gabriel

-Me intento matar-dijo Blu

-Si, que raro, normalmente ella...-dijo Robert

-No me interesa-dijo Blu

-¿Y si la llevamos con ustedes?-pregunto Juanito

-¿Para que intente matarnos a todos? no gracias-dijo Blu enojado

-Pero podemos esposarla y tratar de que nos explique que paso-dijo Teodoro sacando unas esposas

-Hagan lo que quieran, ella sera su problema-dijo Blu, todos se miraron los unos a otros

-Pero les advierto, si ella intenta atacarnos... la matare-dijo Blu

-Entendido-dijeron todos, Teodoro esposo a Perla y Robert la llevo en su espalda, fueron al arbol, dejaron a Perla en un rincon, le pusieron una manta y se fueron a dormir

**Fin capitulo**

**Bueno aqui termino este cap, la demora fue por la pelea d xDD pero bueno gracias a Mester y BW por la ayuda xDD, nos leemos en el prox cap, dejen su revew con su opinion del cap. Bye, M.A.T**


	5. Chapter 4: ¿Acercamientos?

**Bueno aqui otro cap celebrando los 50 likes a la comunidad :D**

**Capitulo 4: ¿Acercamiento?**

**En medio de la noche (otra vez)**

Blu desperto y miro hacia todos lados y vio que Perla no estaba

-¿Donde esta?-se pregunto Blu en voz baja, se paro con cuidado y salio del arbol sin hacer ruido, comenzo a buscar a Perla, camino por toda la selva y asomo su cabeza por unos arbustos, vio un acantilado y una figura sentada justo en la punta, Blu saco unos binoculares y vio que era Perla

-¿Que hace aqui?-se pregunto Blu, salio de los arbustos y comenzo a acercarse lentamente a Perla sin hacer ruido

-Ejem-tosio Blu y Perla rapidamente volteo la mirada rapidamente

-Si fuera un depredador ya estarias muerta-dijo Blu

-¿Y que me importa?-dijo Perla enojada pero se le notaba algo triste en su tono

-¿Te sucede algo?-pregunto Blu y se sento a su lado

-Pff... ¿ahora te preocupo?, sabiendo que antes casi nos matamos-dijo Perla con tono ironico

-Lo se, pero quiero saber que te sucede-dijo Blu

-Nada que a ti te interese-dijo Perla mirando hacia otro lado

-Se que algo te sucede, creo que haz sufrido mucho y la verdad... tu piensas que siendo dura solucionarias todo, pero no es asi-dijo Blu

-¿Y a ti que te importa lo que me pase?-pregunto Perla enojada

-Porque me preocupo-dijo Blu, Perla lo miro a los ojos sorprendida

-Es una broma...¿cierto?-pregunto Perla, Blu bajo la mirada y miro hacia abajo por el acantilado

-No, la verdad no se porque me preocupo por ti... la verdad... no se que decir-dijo Blu mirando la selva desde arriba

-Pff si lo que quieres es impresionarme, dejame decirte que lo haces mal-dijo Perla, Blu la miro

-No quiero impresionarte, la verdad no eres mi tipo-dijo Blu

-Me alegra saberlo-dijo Perla y desvio la mirada

-Aunque admito que eres buena peleando-dijo Blu

-Tu tambien-dijo Perla, ambos se miraron

-Aunque dejame decirte que no lo hacia enserio-dijeron ambos al unisono, cuando se dieron cuenta de que lo dijeron juntos dieron unas risas

-¿Donde aprendiste a pelar?-pregunto Perla

-Aprendi en la sala de entrenamiento de Wing-Gold-dijo Blu

-Dime... quiero que me seas sincero... ¿De donde eres?-pregunto Perla

-Soy de aqui, de Rio de Janeiro-dijo Blu

-¿Entonces porque nunca te habia visto?-pregunto Perla

-Es porque yo no soy de esta epoca-dijo Blu

-Y ahi vas con que eres del futuro-dijo Perla ironicamente y rodando los ojos

-Si dejas de lado tu ignorancia comprenderias todo-dijo Blu

-Aun asi es dificil de creer-dijo Perla

-Lo se, pero...-dijo Blu

-Pero nada, para mi que eres un soldado infiltrado de Dark-Gold o uno de los mercenarios de Dark-Side-dijo Perla seria

-No lo soy-dijo Blu

-Si claro-dijo Perla ironicamente

-Si lo fuera... no estarias viva, no estariamos hablando en este momento-dijo Blu

-Tienes razon-dijo Perla

-Yo soy del futuro, enserio, suena estupido o loco pero es la verdad-dijo Blu

-Suena estupido viniendo de ti-dijo Perla con una sonrisa juguetona

-La verdad no te entiendo-dijo Blu

-¿Por que?-pregunto Perla finjiendo no saber nada

-Eres ruda, luego tierna, luego seria, luego tranquila... ¿eres bipolar?-pregunto Blu

-Mmmmm no lo se... tendrias que averiguarlo tu-dijo Perla entre cerrando los ojos y se levanto

-Nos vemos guapo-dijo Perla, guiño un ojo a Blu y se fue

-Creo que nunca entendere a las mujeres-dijo Blu y se rasco la cabeza, se levanto y fue al arbol

-Haber, esta tipa... en un principio nos llevamos mal, luego nos queriamos matar, luego nos llevamos bien... sin duda no la entiendo-dijo Blu para si mismo

-Y lo mas raro, me preocupe por ella... ¿que me sucede?-se pregunto Blu, Blu llego al arbol y volo a la entrada, cuando entro vio a Perla durmiendo y temblando a causa del frio, Blu al verla actuo por impulso y comenzo a acercarse a Perla, Perla se percato de que alguien se acercaba y se desperto, pero al ver a Blu se calmo

-Emmm... ¿que haces aqui?...¿cerca mio?-pregunto Perla temblando por el frio

-¿Tienes frio?-pregunto Blu

-¿No!... enserio?, es obio tonto-dijo Perla

Blu se agacho y Perla lo miro confundida, Blu la abrazo y la apoyo la cabeza de Perla en su cuello

-¿Mejor?-pregunto Blu, Perla tenia los ojos abiertos como platos y un gran rubor en su cara

-S-s-si...-dijo Perla nerviosisima

-Buenas noches-dijo Blu, se acomodo en el piso y Perla algo dudosa, nerviosa y ruborizada se apoyo en Blu lentamente y cerro sus ojos

-Buenas noches... capitan-dijo Perla en un tono bajo y se durmio

**Al dia siguiente (A las 04:54)**

Blu desperto y todos seguian durmiendo y Perla acurrucada como un bebe a Blu, Blu la miro y comenzo a acariciarle la cabeza, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacia se detuvo y nego con la cabeza

-¿Buenos dias?-dijo Perla despertando

-Buenos dias...-dijo Blu algo nervioso y se le notaba

-No te pongas nervioso, se que me acariciabas-dijo Perla con una sonrisa

-Si, lo siento-dijo Blu

-No te disculpes, no me molesto-dijo Perla

-Esta bien-dijo Blu calmado

-Es mas... me gusto-dijo Perla, Blu se sorprendio

-¿Te gusto?-pregunto Blu

-Si... me recuerdas a alguien-dijo Perla

-¿A quienes?-pregunto Blu

-A mi padre y a... mi ex-dijo Perla, ese ultimo lo nombro con rabia

-¿Sucedio algo con tu ex?-pregunto Blu

-Si, pero no es de tu incumbencia-dijo Perla enojada

-Tranquila, no te olbigare a decirmelo-dijo Blu, ambos se miraron a los ojos

-Y pensar que ayer te queria matar-dijo Perla riendose

-Fue una gran pelea-dijo Blu

-Si, la verdad nunca nadie me habia dado problemas como tu-dijo Perla

-Eres bella... digo buena-dijo Blu

-Repite lo que me dijiste-dijo Perla, Blu penso que se habia enfadado

-Emm.. no dije nada-dijo Blu nervioso

-Dimelo-dijo Perla enojandose

-Dije que... eras... eras... bella-dijo Blu nervioso, Blu cerro los ojos y espero un golpe pero no fue asi, comenzo a sentir una caricia en su cara, abrio los ojos y Perla le beso la mejilla

-Gracias tonto-dijo Perla y se acurruco en el pecho de Blu

-Descansa boba-dijo Blu y le beso la cabeza a Perla, y la abrazo mas y se durmieron

**A las 09:30 (Recreo en mi colegio xD)**

Blu desperto y se dio cuenta de que TODOS lo observaban a el y a Perla entre sus alas

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Blu mirandolos a todos

-Mmmm Blu ¿que pasa?-pregunto Perla despertando

-No, no pasa nada-dijo Blu

-Capitan...-dijo Trisque, Blu lo miro

-Rompio una de las reglas...-dijo Mester

-¿Que?-pregunto Blu confundido

-Fraternizo con ella-dijo Phoenix del pasado

-¿Que?-dijeron Blu y Perla ruborizados y se miraron

-Nosotros no fraternizamos-dijo Blu

-¿Dormir juntos, abrazados y tenerse cariño no es fraternizar?-pregunto Juanito

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Perla confundida

-Los escuhe mientras todos dormian, cuando duermo suelo escuchar todo, nada se me escapa-dijo Juanito

-Bueno si ya... pero no tiene nada de malo a decir verdad-dijo Blu

-Pero capitan...-dijo Phoenix

-Pero nada!-dijo Blu enojado y todos se sorprendieron por como lo dijo

-Capitan no..-dijo Mester

-Silencio!-lo silencio Blu

**Mientras en otro lado**

Kazoo estaba corriendo y una figura grande lo perseguia, se detuvo y saco su lanzacohetes

-Muerete maldito infeliz!-dijo Kazoo y disparo el cohete y le acerto a la figura

-Chupate esa!-dijo Kazoo lusiendose, la figura se aclaro y tenia aspecto humano solo que era mas grande, tenia un guante negro con puas y en su otro brazo en vez de mano era una garra mecanica, en su cara tenia una mascara, pero por el cohete se rompio una mitad y su cara era como un craneo

-Oh rayos-dijo Kazoo y salio pitando de ahi

**De vuelta con los soldados**

Blu decidio dejar la discucion y fue a buscar un lago, se quito su ropa y se metio al lago

-Uy esta rica-dijo Blu relajado por la temperatura calentita del agua

-Aja?-dijo alguien atras de Blu, Blu volteo y vio a Perla, Blu rapidamente se cubrio con sus alas

-Como si no tuvieras algo que no tuviera ningun macho-dijo Perla

-Es que no estoy acostumbrado a que me esten observando asi-dijo Blu ruborizado

-Quitate las alas-dijo Perla

-¿Que?-dijo Blu sorprendido ante esa peticion

-Ya me oiste-dijo Perla

-No hare eso-dijo Blu rojo de verguenza y comenzo a meterse mas en el lago

-Gallinda-dijo Perla

-¿Acaso te gustaria que te viera sin nada encima?-pregunto Blu, Perla puso su ala en su pico en una pose pensativa

-Eso se puede arreglar-dijo Perla, levo sus alas a el cierre de su chaqueta y lo bajo, Blu se dio cuenta de que Perla ya no tenia las esposas, se saco la chaqueta quedando sin nada y Blu tenia los ojos como platos y el pico literalmente se le callo al ver a Perla "desnuda"

-¿Mejor?-pregunto Perla seductoramente

-A...a...a...-dijo Blu sin poder creer lo que veia, Perla se metio al agua y se puso frente a Blu

-¿Te gusta lo que vez?-pregunto Perla seductoramente y le soplo un beso a Blu y este tenia un color rojo intenso en sus mejillas

Perla paso sus alas por el cuello de Blu y este retrocedio, Perla siguio insitiendo hasta que Blu quedo contra una piedra, Perla puso sus alas en los hombros de Blu

-No te hagas el dificil, solo dejate llevar...-dijo Perla acercandose a Blu y cerro sus ojos, Blu algo dudoso comenzo a cerrar sus ojos y se acerco a Perla, se besaron y Perla cambio de lugar y se puso a ella misma contra la piedra mientras seguian besandose, Blu cubrio a Perla con sus alas y Perla abrio ligermente un ojo y vio que cerca de ahi estaba Jorge, abrio los ojos competamente, Jorge paso cerca del rio y vio lo que pasaba, Perla habia engañado a Blu y Perla finjio estar impresionada

-Capitan Blu!-grito Jorge, Blu se separo de Perla y esta hizo una sonrisa malvada en su rostro

-¿¡Blu se puede saber que te pasa!?-dijo Pera enojada y empujando a Blu

-Pero si tu me besaste-dijo Blu

-¿Que?, yo no te bese estupido mentiroso-dijo Perla enojada

-Capitan?...-dijo Jorge hablando por comunicador, se escucharon unos fuertes pasos acercandose, de entre unos arbustos aparecio un X-9 y golpeo a Jorge golpeandolo brutalmente contra una de las rocas y la roca quedo con sangre

-Jorge!-grito Blu, Jorge se movio con su ultimas fuerzas, pero el X-9 lo tomo de las patas y le enterro sus colmillos en su torax perforandolo al insptante, Jorge cayo muerto, Blu salio del agua y fue a buscar en su chaleco su pistola, el X-9 se dio cuenta de eso y le lanzo el cuerpo de Jorge, Blu no alcanzo a esquivarlo y le llego en toda la cara derribandolo

-Perla ayudame-dijo Blu se quito el cuerpo de Jorge de encima y el X-9 le lanzo un ataque directo en el estomago, Pela salio del agua y se acerco sigilosamente al chaleco de Blu, saco la pistola de Blu y le apunto a Blu en vez de al X-9, el X-9 tomo a Blu y abrio su hocico

-Perla date prisa!-grito Blu, Perla apunto a Blu, pero comenzo a sentir algo extraño y cerro los ojos, disparo y algo cayo al piso, abrio los ojos y era el X-9 el que cayo muerto, Blu se solto y se acerco a Perla, tomo su chaleco y le quito el arma

-La proxima vez... trata de disparar mejor-dijo Blu enojado, se puso su chaleco y se fue de ahi, Perla se vistio y se llevo un ala a la frente

-Casi... estuve a punto...!-dijo Perla comenzando a enojarse, Perla escucho un ruido cerca suyo

-¡¿Quien esta ahi?!-dijo Perla amenazante, frente a ella aterrizo un guacamayo negro con una sicatriz en su ojo derecho y com un traje negro

-K-Krad-dijo Perla sorprendida

-Oh, ¿no te alegras de verme?-dijo Krad

-¿Que es lo que quieres?-pregunto Perla desafiante

-Por lo que veo no pudiste matarlo-dijo Krad

-No, no pude...-dijo Perla mirando al piso, Krad se le acerco y le levanto la mirada con su ala

-Amor ya sabes cual es el trato-dijo Krad, Perla lo miro enojada y le quito de un golpe el ala de su cara

-Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme o llamarme asi-dijo Perla furiosa

-Uh... asi que la delicada flor se ha convertido en un cactus-dijo Krad

-No molestes-dijo Perla

-Te estare vigilando-dijo Krad

-No necesito una niñera-dijo Perla molesta

-Te guste o no te estare observando hasta que cumplas tu parte del trato-dijo Krad

-Agh, como quieras -dijo Perla

-Nos vemos cielo-dijo Krad

-Hijo de... -dijo Perla pero no termino la frase y fue al arbol

**Fin cap**

**Bueno aqui esta el cap ^^. la cosa se ha puesto misteriosa no?, bueno ojala les haya gustado, la actualizacion vendra segun reviews xDDD mi adiccion, bueno nos leemos en el prox cap. Bye M.A.T**


	6. Chapter 5: Comenzemos de una vez

**Bueno.. lamento enserio la demora y aqui ta lo que pude rescatar del cap de todas las veces que se me borro :/ difruten :D**

**Capitulo 5: Comenzemos de una vez**

Perla iba en direccion al arbol y no dejaba de pensar en lo que tenia que hacer

-Matarlo... matarlo... no puedo hacerlo-dijo Perla agarrandose la cabeza desesperadamente

llego al árbol en busca de algunas armas pero escucha la voz de Blu quien le Hablaba a alguien mas.

Perla se asomo por la entrada y vio a todos y Blu caminando de lado a lado con una cara pensativa

-Tenemos que comenzar con la mision ya, nos hemos retrasado-dijo Blu serio

-¿Y que hay de esa ave?- dijo Phoenix P (P= pasado)

-¿Que ave?-pregunto Blu

-de Perla- dijo Phoenix F

-Ella solo es un obstaculo-dijo Blu seriamente

Perla al oirlo sintio un poco de tristeza y enojo

-Bien entonces, vayámonos de aquí y dejemos a ella sola- dijo Mester

-Seria lo mejor-dijo Trisque

Blu no se sentia muy bien al tener que hacer eso, pero recordo a lo que viajo, a cumplir su mision, se lo prometio a Cristian

-Bien, nos vamos-dijo Blu

Perla vio que Blu se acercaba por la entrada por lo que se oculto clavando sus garras en el techo del nido

Blu entro y no vio las armas que habia dejado

-Que raro, jure que las deje aqui-dijo Blu, no le tomo importancia y se fue

-Un obstáculo ¿no?- Dijo perla en voz baja -Ya lo veremos-

Perla espero a que se perdieran de vista y salio del arbol

-Vaya asi que ya te has decidido-dijo alguien tras Perla, Perla saco su pistola y vio que era un conejito

-Estupido conejo-dijo Perla enojada, dio la vuelta y vio a krad enfrente de ella

Perla se asusto al verlo frente a ella y casi cae pero Krad la agarro de la cintura y Perla se ruborizo y se enojo

-Sueltame-dijo Perla enojada apartandose de Krad

-No- la volvió a agarrar

-Ahora dime, ¿Ya tomaste tu decisión?-pregunto Krad

-Si... ya la tome-dijo Perla algo triste

-No estes triste, la veras en cuanto acabes con ellos-dijo Krad

-Mas te vale-dijo Perla enojada, Krad miro a Perla a los ojos y ella tambien

-¿Alguna vez te rompi una promesa?-pregunto Krad acercandose levemente a Perla

-De acuerdo... acabare con todos ellos- Respondió Perla

Krad tomo a Perla de la cabeza y la beso, Perla se sorprendio por la accion de Krad, trato de apartarlo pero Krad no se lo permitia, Perla comenzo a seder y le devolvio el beso y paso sus alas por el cuello de Krad, Perla abrio los ojos y vio a Blu en vez de Krad y se separo inmediatamente

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Krad

-NO, ESTO NO...-dijo Perla y se agarro la cabeza tratando de calamrse

-Mmmm ya veo...-dijo Krad pensativo creyendo saber lo que ocurria

-¿Que?-dijo Perla confundida

-Te... Te enamoraste de ese sujeto...-dijo Krad algo disgustado

-¡¿QUE?! NO!-nego Perla ruborizada negando lo que comenzaba a sentir

-Admitelo-dijo Krad de forma amenazante

-Bueno... si es algo lindo y... agh! el no me gusta!-dijo Perla enojada

-Claro que si... no creas que no te he observado-dijo Krad

-¿ME QUE?!-dijo Perla sin poder creerlo

-Te he estado observando, dejame decirte que si no cumples con tu parte del trato... no la volveras a ver-dijo Krad amenazante

-Esta bien... lo hare-dijo Perla enojada

-Bien... nos vemos... tienes 3 dias-dijo Krad y se fue volando, Perla tenia una mirada triste, reflejaba frustracion

-Lo lamento Liz... te falle...-dijo Perla y le cayo una lagrima

-No puedo hacerlo... no quiero hacerlo..-dijo Perla y comenzo a llorar, pasado uno minutos y tras haberse desahogado comenzo a pensar y meditar las cosas

*** A la noche ***

**Con Blu y los demas**

Blu y los demas estaban avanzando por la selva y pararon a buscar comida

-Bien, Angel y Trisque buscaran comida, Phoenixs ustedes... vayan a darse un baño apestan-dijo Blu tapandose el pico por el horrible olor

-Es el olor a la victoria-dijeron ambos

-Pues que apestosa victoria-dijo Blu, los Phoenix se fueron de ahi, Angel y Trisque fueron a buscar cominda, Grabriel y Juanito decidieron vigilar el perimetro, Blu y Robert se quedaron hablando y Juanito con Teodoro se fueron a dar una vuelta (GAAAYYS!)

-Y bien-dijo Robert

-¿Que cosa?-pregunto Blu sin prestarle atencion

-Oye... ¿sucedio algo entre Perla y tu?-pregunto Robert

-¿Como se te ocurre eso?-pregunto Blu alteradamente

-Yo solo pregunto, porque desde que dimos la idea de dejarla... haz comenzado a comportarte muy extraño-dijo Robert

-Bueno... la verdad comenzaba a sentir algo por ella pero...-dijo Blu

-¿Pero?-pregunto Robert para que Blu continuara

-No es apropiado, porque si llegamos a tener algo... cuando yo me vaya quedara sola y sera doloroso-dijo Blu con una mirada que reflejaba tristesa

-Ya veo... pero debes aprovechar el tiempo-dijo Robert

-No, no puedo-dijo Blu

-Nada de eso, pero... de seguro ella ya esta en otra parte, puede que ya sea haya ido a solicitar alguna mision-dijo Robert

-Bien por ella-dijo Blu y se levanto

-¿A donde vas?-pregunto Robert

-Ire a dar una vuelta...-dijo Blu y se fue del lugar, fue al acalntilado, se sento en la punta y comenzo a mirar la luna y las estrellas, cerca de la luna habia 3 estrellas que resaltaban con su brillo a las demas, Blu se quedo mirando y su mirada se torno triste

-Cris... ¿por que tuviste que hacerlo?...-dijo Blu agacho la mirada y le cayo una lagrima

**Con Perla**

Perla estaba caminando por la selva cerca del acantilado

-¿Donde estaran?-se pregunto, siguio avanzando y empuño su cuchillo

-Los matare... lo hago por ti Liz...-dijo Perla manteniendose seria y fria

**Flashback**

-Tenemos que comenzar con la mision ya, nos hemos retrasado-dijo Blu serio

-¿Y que hay de esa ave?- dijo Phoenix P

-¿Que ave?-pregunto Blu

-de Perla- dijo Phoenix F

-Ella solo es un obstaculo-dijo Blu seriamente

**Fin falashback**

-Maldito Blu!-dijo Perla aumentando su furia con ganas de matarlo aun mas, Perla siguio avanzando y escucho un sollozo cerca de ella, siguio el ruido y vio a Blu sentado en la punta del acantilado, solo y de espaldas, la oportunidad perfecta de matarlo, Perla se acerco sin hacer ruido, se puso tras Blu y alzo el cuchillo

**Flashback**

Blu desperto y todos seguian durmiendo y Perla acurrucada como un bebe a Blu, Blu la miro y comenzo a acariciarle la cabeza, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacia se detuvo y nego con la cabeza

-¿Buenos dias?-dijo Perla despertando

-Buenos dias...-dijo Blu algo nervioso y se le notaba

-No te pongas nervioso, se que me acariciabas-dijo Perla con una sonrisa

-Si, lo siento-dijo Blu

-No te disculpes, no me molesto-dijo Perla

-Esta bien-dijo Blu calmado

-Es mas... me gusto-dijo Perla, Blu se sorprendio

-¿Te gusto?-pregunto Blu

-Si... me recuerdas a alguien-dijo Perla

-¿A quienes?-pregunto Blu

-A mi padre y a... mi ex-dijo Perla, ese ultimo lo nombro con rabia

**Fin flashback**

Perla comenzo a bajar el cuchillo lentamente

**Flashback**

-Dije que... eras... eras... bella-dijo Blu nervioso, Blu cerro los ojos y espero un golpe pero no fue asi, comenzo a sentir una caricia en su cara, abrio los ojos y Perla le beso la mejilla

-Gracias tonto-dijo Perla y se acurruco en el pecho de Blu

-Descansa boba-dijo Blu y le beso la cabeza a Perla, y la abrazo mas y se durmieron

**Fin falashback**

Perla bajo el cuchillo y lo guardo

-Ejem-tosio Perla y Blu volteo rapidamente y se sorprendio al ver a Perla

-Si fuera un depredador ya estarias muerto-dijo Perla con una cara juguetona

-Perla-dijo Blu feliz de verla cosa que Perla noto

-¿Feliz de verme?-pregunto Perla y se sento a su lado

-No-nego Blu poniendose serio

-Ohh que mal-dijo Perla triste pero ella sabia que Blu mentia, lo miro y se dio cuenta de que le caian unas lagrimas

-Estabas llorando-dijo Perla, estiro su ala y le limpio las lagrimas y Blu se le quedo mirando

-Blu, lo que paso hoy, lo del beso...-dijo Perla

-No quiero hablar de eso-dijo Blu y bajo la mirada

-Dije eso porque no queria que...-dijo Perla inventando una excusa

-Perla porfavor callate-dijo Blu enojado

-Blu.. lo lamento-dijo Perla triste

-Pues sigue lamentandote-dijo Blu serio, hubo un silencio incomodo, ninguno de los 2 se queria hablar o mirar, estaban muy enojados uno con el otro por lo ocurrido, Perla movio un poco su ala y sin querer toco la de Blu y este la miro

-Lo lamento-dijo Perla iba a retirar su ala pero se dio cuenta de que Blu le correspondio y le tomo el ala tambien, Perla miro su ala tomada a la de Blu y luego lo miro y este le sonrio, Perla le sonrio igualemente

-Blu... nosotros podriamos...-dijo Perla y se acerco lentamente al pico de Blu, este ya sabia cuales eran sus intensiones asi que retrocedio y solto el ala de Perla

-No Perla-dijo Blu, Perla se detuvo y lo miro decepcionada

-No soy tan tonto como para caer 2 veces en el mismo juego-dijo Blu seriamente

-Blu esto... no...-dijo Perla tratando de pensar

-Perla te dire algo... nosotros no podemos hacer esto-dijo Blu algo triste

-¿Hacer que?-pregunto Perla

-No podemos besarnos, no podemos fraternizar, no se puede-dijo Blu

-¿Pero quien no ha roto las reglas alguna vez?-dijo Perla

-Pero a mi no me gusta-dijo Blu

-Pero a mi si-dijo Perla con una voz y mirada seductora que tentaba a Blu, Perla comenzo a acercarse a Blu con esa mirada, Blu se hizo hacia atras y cayo al piso y Perla se le puso encima (esta tipa quiere sexo xD)

-Perla detente-dijo Blu tratando de no mirar a Perla a los ojos, esta seguia acercandose, puso una de sus alas en el cuello de Blu

-Vamos Blu, es solo un beso...-dijo Perla seductoramente

-Pero sera uno que me gustaria disfrutar contigo...-le susurro Perla seductoramente

-¿Que dices?-pregunto Perla

-Solo... solo sera un beso-dijo Blu ruborizado

-Me parece bien...-dijo Perla, se acerco lentamente al pico de Blu y este cerro sus ojos, pero al cabo de unos segundo Blu no sintio nada y escucho unas risas, abrio sus ojos y vio que Perla estaba riendose

-¿Que es tan gracioso?-pregunto Blu

-Eres un macho facil, no eres la gran cosa-dijo Perla y se levanto

-¿Un macho facil?-pregunto Blu

-Si, caes en el juego de una hembra facilmente-dijo Perla riendose, Blu se le tiro encima y Perla se sirprendio pero no se lo quito de encima

-Y tu una hembra facil-dijo Blu con una mirada seductora

-¿Asi?-dijo Perla desafiante, Perla se movio y termino ella arriba de Blu

-Y ahora-dijo Perla con una cara seductora, Blu la rodeo con sus alas y le dio la vuela nuevamente y Blu quedo sobre Perla

-No me rendire ante un macho-dijo Perla y volvio a dar la vuelta

-Pero este macho te puede dominar-dijo Blu y volvio a dar la vuelta

-Quiero verte intentarlo-dijo Perla seductoramente y dio la vuelta nuevamente

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y comenzaron a acercarse, pero el momento se vio arruinado por un misil que paso cerca de ellos, Blu y Perla se levantaron inmediatamente

-Espera... el unico que trajo un lanzacohetes...-dijo Blu, escucharon un rugido y Kazoo salio volando entre los arbustos y choco contra Blu derribandolo

-Kazoo-dijo Blu asombrado de verlo

-Capitan-dijo Kazoo, ambos se levantaron

-¿Que hiciste ahora?-pregunto Blu enojado

-Luego le cuento, tengo un problema-dijo Kazoo preocupado, se escucharon unos pasos fuertes y de entre los arbosles salio la criatura que perseguia a Kazoo

-¿Que es eso?-pregunto Blu y saco su pistola

-Es mi ex-dijo Kazoo

-Mmmm se prece-dijo Blu

-B.O.B-dijo Perla

-¿B.O.B?-pregunto Blu

-Amm... si asi se llama-dijo Perla

-¿Como lo sabes?-pregunto Blu, pero el B.O.B le pego en la cara golpeandolo contra un arbol y lo dejo inconcsiente

-CAPITAN-dijo Kazoo y el B.O.B le dio un golpe que lo mando a volar y cayo en la selva, solo quedaba Perla, el monstruo se lanzo hacia ella pero Perla lo esquivo, el B.O.B cayo al precipicio y se escucho un gran estruendo, Perla miro a Blu y este seguia inconcsiente, fue con el y reviso si estaba bien, por suerte solo tenia un chichon en la cabeza

-¿Perla?-dijo una voz atras de ella, Perla volteo y vio a Angel

-Que bien, oye necesito ayuda-dijo Perla

-¿Que le sucedio?-pregunto Angel y se acerco a Blu y lo reviso

-Estabamos charlando, se cayo y pego muy fuerte con el arbol-mintio Perla

-Mmmm no esto no parece ser asi-dijo Angel mirando el chichon

-Bueno pero no lo sabras-dijo Perla y golpeo a Angel en la cabeza dejandolo inconcsiente

-Tu seras el primero-dijo Perla con una sonrisa malvada, saco el cuchillo y se lo enterro a Angel en el pecho, luego le corto la yugular y vio como se desangraba, tomo el cuerpo de Angel y lo arrojo al precipicio

-Uf! bien, uno menos-dijo Perla, miro a Blu y luego se miro el ala con el cuchillo

-Mmmm...-dijo Perla y se acerco a Blu empuñando el cuchillo

-Ya quiero ver la cara de Krad cuando vea esto-dijo Perla con una sonrisa malevola

**Fin cap**

**Buano, al fin despues de TAN LARGA demora ta el cap jeje... no quedo muy bien lo se :( pero bueno... es lo que pude hacer, dejen su review con la opinion del cap y un aviso: Las muertes de los personajes se acercan 3:) (es un diablito) un juerte abrazo a todos y nos vemos en el prox cap, salu2 a todos. Bye M.A.T**


End file.
